ElderScrolls: Adventures of Ianian and Altaer
by Dusk-Stitch
Summary: In the ash filled mists of morrowind, rests the large Greyhound estate that houses and works many khajiit slaves. When Ianian turned 17 he lost his first love and his rights as a dunmer.Ianian the eldest greyhound son was then made to join the khajiit ranks and work as one of them. After losing everything the young dunmer promises to get revenge,
1. Chapter 1

**Elderscrolls: The tales of Ianian Greyhound and Altaer.**

**Chapter One: Stripped**

"They are vile creatures, uncivilized, poor and most of all lower than any mer." Father Greyhound spat, he was of course speaking about the Khajiit. Father Greyhound hated Khajiit and Argonians with a passion, he wanted to work ever last one of them to death or well extinction.

"They take what good air we have,eat our food and poison the minds of our children." he ranted, and snarled.

"But Father Greyhound, they are people too." I said in a shaky voice, afraid of his consequences. I am Ianian greyhound the eldest son of the Greyhounds. Father is a slave driver, he sells them to other Dunmer for Imperial Septims.

"What?!" Father snapped "Are you a khajiit lover?" he questioned, when I didn't answer he leaned over me and said "Listen here boy, you get rid of trash, not befriend it." he stood back up adjusting his braided black hair, and sent me to my room with out a slap.

"You mustn't talk back to your father, cub." J'skirao warned as she comforted me "If you catch him on a bad day, suffering will only come." I sniffled, my grey skinned face stain with tears I silently curled into the friendly Khajiit slave, I wanted to become Headmaster so I could send her back to Elsweyr to be with her 4 four small cubs. J'skirao once showed me a drawing of her cubs and mate, and told me how dear they were to her.

"J'skirao...Why does Father Greyhound hate Khajiit?" I asked as I let her take my long black hair out of the uncomfortable dunmer style.

"Because young cub, we are different. They blood is not the same." She said while picking at a tangle "Lord Greyhound I think, is afraid of change."

I turned back to her, the tired eyes and sunken cheeks of the kind Khajiit stared back at him with a faint smile "But it's on the inside that counts, we are the same" I state being only 14 i didn't understand.

J'skiaro's eyes widen and she put her hand over my mouth "Cub, do not say such a thing, if knowing ears heard unknowing words than trouble would be sure to grow." she pleaded and made me promise to never speak of this again. I complied.

"I love you J'skirao" This was true, she was like a mother to me and I would do anything she asked, and she loved me. I hugged her and smiled.

She hugged me back tenderly "I love you too young cub." she chuckled.

Little did they know Lord Greyhound was listening in, disgusted that his son would think of a Khajiit as a mother, he wrinkled his nose up and clenched his fist. Something had to be done about this. If Ianian dishonored that family in anyway extreme action must be taken. Lord Greyhound stormed away to the Greyhound estates living area where Lady Greyhound was reading. He hissed at her and blamed the fact that Ianian was a Khajiit lover on her side of the family and such a boy could not be apart of the house and that he was going to take action but then Lord Greyhound had a better idea, to wait until he was a few years older to wait until Ianian could understand his methods and than strike.

Ianian awakened to the roar of a near by herd of insects, J'skirao was always there to greet him when he would awake. Ianian was a dunmer,this meant it was extremely important to be educated. His two younger brothers were only 3 and 4 so only Ianian attended. Classes started at 6 am to 12 pm. So in the morning he would have 2 hours of writing classes, 1 hour of reading classes, then he would have to practice his math skills all of these were taught to him by his mother, 2 hours of business classes and 1 hour of history were all taught by his father.

J'skirao was a slave so she had no right to education but that didn't stop Ianian he was determined to teach her to read so that when she returned to Elsewyr she could teach other Khajiits. Of coarse J'skirao didn't have time to learn but while she was cleaning or working Ianian read to her. It was one of the few things she loved. ***

Fours years had pasted and Ianian was growing into a fine young man, now being 17 he was at the peak of his education, he was a genius and showing signs of a great leader. J'skirao was still with him, she had grown older but she was strong Khajiit which was a rare occasion because Khajiits have a hard time adjusting to the ash filled air. Ianian had been sweet on a 16 year old khajiit girl her name was Ro'Liko,he of course only told J'skirao of his love. Ianian had successfully taught Ro'liko to read and write. He would often exchange love letters and notes with her.

"Are you pleased Father?" I asked straightening my posture as father tweaked and adjusted my overcoat.

"Yes my son you will soon be a fi-" he stopped talking when a letter fell from my pocket. "what is this?" he tilted his head, I held my breath when I realized that it was the envelope that I kept all my love letters from Ro'liko in.

Lord Greyhound slowly opened it and slapped me away when I tried to take it back, he read two letter one from me and the other from Ro'liko. I looked up at me with rage in his already red eyes, he threw the envelope at me.

"YOU SICKEN ME! YOU...YOU DISGUSTING TRAITOR!" He yelled and then took me by the hair and threw me to the floor where he then beat me senseless, he then hit me with a hard object knocking me unconscious, I then heard his say "I should've done something sooner."

I awoke to the sound of Ro'liko and J'skirao calling my name, I opened my eyes and they slowly adjusted to the dim lights, it seems I was in the barracks. I went to move my everything hurt. I reached out my bloody hand searching around for Ro'liko and when she gripped my palm i let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you hurt?" I asked her, her hand was shaking that usually meant she was crying. "Ro'liko?" I asked slightly panicked.

"No, we are ok...But..." She sobbed "Your beaten really bad..." I then felt J'skirao touch my hand aswell.

"As long as your ok, I'll be ok" I smiled and inched closer to her side of the cell, I winced and then fell unconscious my head still bleeding.

When I awoke next I was being dragged, my head was covered with a sac and my hands were bound. I struggled only to be hit again, Dunmer guards weren't very gentle i'll tell you that.

I hit something hard and then was made to kneel, the bag was removed,my gruesome appearance made the crowd shudder, I heard J'skirao and Ro'liko call for me.

"This dunmer has betrayed us, his own kin. He is guilty with Treason and fraternizing with the Khajiit slaves, This is punishable by death but since Lord Greyhound is a outstanding citizen of Morrowind, we shall show mercy." the deathkeeper announced." Ianian Greyhound, Eldest son of Lord Greyhound is here by sentenced to being stripped of his birthright, his no longer a upper-class dunmer, his is worth no more than a Khajiit!" He than turned his back to the crowd, my father handed him a daedric dagger and he than gripped my long black hair and cut it off...by the time he was done I had less then 1 inch of hair, the hair I had since I was a boy was taken from me. I knelt there, infront of everyone and was humiliated.

J'skirao adverted her eyes not wanting to me like that but Ro'liko watched everything.

the announcer through my hair to the floor and spat on it then turned his attention to the Khajiits "Kill them." he said.

J'skirao was first to die by the chopping block and then Ro'liko was next...she looked right at me, I screamed and pleaded but it was too late, the annoucer took his dagger and raised it to her throat.

"NO!" I yelled and tried to stand, the guard pushed me down, I overcame them and rushed over to her body and kneeled beside her, hands still bound I pulled her closer to me and sobbed.

"It's you who are the vile creatures!" I sobbed looking over to J'skirao's limp body and then down at the lover I held in my arms. The guards charged over and with the handle of the sword struck me in the head and kicked me in the sides.

I was stripped of my Dunmer rights, now a slave, better yet considered a Kahjiit slave. I lost my true family, J'skirao and Ro'liko...gone. everything I've ever loved was just ripped away from me.

I curled into myself and rolled into a fetal position. I took my hand and rubbed my shaved head and I wept.

Right then and there I vowed for revenge.

-**Author's note: **Hai, I am a HUGE elder scrolls fan. Sadly I have a very good understanding of time in the so if something is a little off then please relax. Ianian and Altaer and both my characters from oblivion and skyrim and I kinda imagined this story. I decided to write it to keep myself occupied :D

Thanks for Reading and stick around for more :]

(C) **the Elderscrolls: Bethesda**

(C) Ianian Greyhound and Altaer : Dusk-stitch

All rights go to rightful owners!


	2. Chapter 2

**Elderscrolls: The tales of Ianian Greyhound and Altaer**

**Chapter 2 : Never bend**

The cold splash of water came from above and slapped me in the face like it was a metal, I heard faint laughter and sat up, I hissed at the guards and used my shirt to dry my face. I tenderly caressed my head which was still in pain from the ordeal that happened only a week ago. I was snapped out of my memories when I could hear dunmer leather boots, which were much too fancy for the guards. I slowly approached the cell door and saw the last person I wanted to see, My father. I stood back under the grate that was on top of my cell, father reached my cell door and with a sick smile said "Enjoying your stay?" he taunted and then called the guards over to open the cell door. I stood tall and proud, I refused to bend to him.

He stepped into the cell and looked at the disgusting floor, he cringed and took one the guards coats and placed it before him, "I must say Ianian, I expected you to be at my feet begging me to take you home" he chuckled "But I suppose you really are a Greyhound." I lunged forward "I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" I yelled, but my father didn't flinch. "Oh but you are, anyways straight to the point yes?" I pulled my head back and eyed his suspiciously.

"I am here to pick up my newest slave." Father said coldly, with a flick of his wrist 2 guards came in and came near me, I was not going without a fight. I jumped from their grip and lunged toward my father, hands outstretched like they were the claws of a panther. The guards grabbed me by the waist and threw me to the floor, Kicking and clawing the guard knocked me out...not again.

I awoke in the slave chambers of the Greyhounds Estate, the male Khajiit slaves were crowded around me, speaking to another in their native tongue. One of the Females reached through the bars and gently placed a cold cloth on my forehead and said "Do you breathe Dunmer?" I opened my eyes which made the khajiits jump. "Yes" I groggy moan and she helps me sit up. I looked up and realized where I was, I was laying on a bedroll that was positioned up against the bars the divided the males from females.

The hatch to the male slave area opened "Is he awake" The khajiit sighed and said "Yes Master"

"Bring him up, Khajiit." my father's voice made the khajiits flinched, Two males picked me up and pushed me upward onto the main floor, I looked up at my father who was standing over me. Father grabbed the back of my torn shirt and stood me up making me look him in the eye. He said in a cold tone "Listen boy and listen closely, You are a slave now and you work for me. You will get paid the same amount as the other khajiits, You work in the fields far away from the khajiit maids." he hissed "Wouldn't want another incident hmm." I spat in his face and swore at him "You are going to rot in oblivion."

He wiped his eye and punched me in the stomach "Looks like we'll have to beat you in place." Two dunmer servants, opened the hatch door and trew me down into the quarters.

I felt a pair of hands drag me into the only source of light they hand, A male lean over to me and whispered "Is J'skirao coming back?" another voice that came from the other side of the bars said "or Ro'liko?" I bowed my head in shame "No...They were murdered" Faint gasps echoed throughout the quarters.

The male took the only candle and set it next to the bars, where the other slaves gathered around it, I watched in awe. The male then turned to me "I am Dro'Jasik" He motioned me to join the others around the candle. I sat with them and I looked around me. They all had their heads down and were muttering something. I was sitting next to a young male maybe 15 years of age , he leaned over and explained to me what they were doing "We are mourning the loss of our family by saying a khajiits prayer" I nodded and he went back to praying, I lowered my head and began to pray I only knew 2 khajiit prayers that were taught to me by J'skirao. When we finished praying the candle was than handed to me by Dro'Jasik "Set it next to your bedroll, you need it more than us, we have the night eye." I did as told and than looked at Dro'Jasik as if I was looking for instructions "Now you sleep Dunmer, Work starts in early morn" he gestured before returning to him own bedroll. I sat in my bedroll and flicked away the fleas that nipped at me. I closed my eyes and dreamt of good times.

(C) ElderScrolls- Bethasda

(C) Ianian Greyhound and Altaer- Dusk-stitch

This was just a short chapter, because I really only write when I cannot sleep or have awaken too early. Even though it short I hope you guys like it. A reader asked me about the dark elves and their hair and if they really valued it that much. Well I added that in myself because I thought since dark elves are hard workers they would keep their hair short, since They greyhounds were in a sense Rish they wouldn't have to do any hard work THUS long hair. I guess you kinda get the jest ya? Thanks for reading, please Reveiw.


	3. Chapter 3

**ElderScrolls**: The Adventures of Ianian and Altaer

**NOTE**: Ello, before you read I want to say I tried really hard to make no mistakes but since I am using a program that doesn't have spell check I may miss some. I know it's really annoying, well at least I find it annoying so bare with me and I try to find a better way to edit :D. Enjoy and Happy Reading~!

**Chapter 3 : Hard work**

"Wake-up Dunmer." Dro'Jasik prodded me again, I opened one eye and looked about, I peered through the small window to see it was in fact still dark out. "Dro'Jasik, it's not even morn yet." I stated rolling over. Dro'Jasik huffed, picked me up,stood me on my feet and said "Work doesn't wait till "morn." he said mocking my voice. I crouched down near a small pot of water and splashed it on my face, the cool sensation made me feel calm and collected. Dro'Jasik charged over at me and said "What is it that you're doing?" he questioned, his imperial jumbled from being in a rush. Dro'Jasik sighed at me like I was a disobedient child as he pulled me over to where the khajiit slaves were waiting. A dunmer servant unlocked the Slave Quarters hatch and the Khajiits began to jump up and out. I looked over at Dro'Jasik when it was my turn to jump, he raised his brow,muttered something and then helped me up. Instead of moving I waited for Dro'Jasik. Dro'Jasik was a Suthay-Raht and Senche mix of Khajiit so small spaces were bit of a challenge for him. When Dro'jasik's muscular figure finally came though he nodded his head to the guards whom flinched at his appearance. I snickered and leaned over to Dro'jasik as we were walking to the equipment area "You could eat them if you wanted to." this caused Dro'Jasik to rumble with laughter as he handed me a full water container, and a braided workbelt. Dro'jasik was helping another young male when a one-eyed khajiit grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and warned "Run away Dunmer, We don't want you here. Just being around you puts us in danger. Especially after what happened to J'skirao and Ro'liko." he pulled his fist back like he was going to punch me, but Dro'jasik stepped in and took his large hand, pressed it upon his kins forehead, and pushing him away from Ianian "You have a problem with the Dunmer Renrij?" The other Khajiit curled his lip up, gave a hiss and sauntered away.

"what does Renrij mean?" I asked curiously as Dro'jasik handed me my equipment. "hmm" he tapped his foot as if to remember the imperial word for it "Words can have many meanings but it relies on the...the-" he moved his hand in a circular motion as he handed me a cloth mask, to help with the ash in the air. "context of which the words if used, I implied Renrij to mean lowbeing, or um...scum' he finished "imperial tastes like death when rolling off my tongue." he added as we reached the large wheat fields. We live in Tear, Far enough away from the Red mountain that when it erupted in 4E 05 it left most of the land un-salvageable except for some spots, like the small area in between Tear and Narsis that only suffers from ash, now it's 4E 172. Ianian stopped to do the math. So 167 years ago. Ianian took out his scythe and began to harvest the wheat, somehow his father managed to keep wheat alive and healthy enough for harvest. Ianian was angry at himself for being impressed. Dro'jasik said to break the silence "So Dunmer you have a story?" Ianian jumped at the sudden speech and tiredly responded "Yes, but so far it's not very pleasant" Dro'jasik nodded and said "wish to hear mine?" I smiled and nodded as I worked, my hands were already blistering. "Back in Elsweyr, I lived with my mate in a placed called Dune. I was no older than you when I was brought here." my ears perked "brought?" Dro'jasik nodded "Yes, Dunmer soldiers came, even though we had earned equality some mer, like your father thought different and raided our cities and villages illegally, taking woman,men. Merciless killing. I can still hear the screams." he said cautiously "My mate, S'Yasi was taken from me that night. Her spirit is always walks with me" he smiled and pulled a necklace out from under his shirt, on the end of it dangled a ring "This is our ring" I smiled.

It was now noon and my hands were drenched in blood, Dro'Jasik was first to finished his row, Dro'Jasik began to walk along his row, picking up the large bags of wheat he had harvested. when he reached where I was he looked at my hands and then the bloody scythe. It was all of course my blood. Dro'jasik scolded me again like I was a child "You take breaks in between so this" he waved my blood hand in the air "doesn't happen!" he looked around and then said "Take my wheat to the harvest shed, I'll finish your work, When you get into the quarters, get one of the females to fix your hands ask for S'Raek" I protested and said I will finish my own work, he responded with a hard slap to my head "DO IT MER." He handed me 5 bags of the wheat and told me to fetch the rest. I did so and and by the time I was finished with gathering the wheat. Dro'jasik had finished my row and was handing in the wheat. I hurried to the quarters, and sat on to bedroll. I pushed my hands through the bars and said "S'Raek..." I looked up and saw a female crouched in front of me "MMM what do we have here? A dunmer coming to a Khajiit for help" she cackled as she began to tend to my sore,bleeding hands. Dro'jasik than sat down beside me and handed me and some of the ladies some think cornbread. I forced it down and gagged which made the Khajiits laugh.

Just than I felt a tiny hand grip two of my fingers, a little khajiit girl with thin blond hair,big greenish-yellow eyes and a tattered dark green dress no more than 4 years old said in a soft voice " can you read? pwez" she said handing me a book through the bars, A bigger khajiit whom I assume her mother took her onto her lap and said "Asika, it's not good to steal" Dro'jasik piped up "Waddaya mean, Ro'skia you'd steal the imperial city if it wasn't so heavy!" This caused everyone to erupt with laughter, the khajiit names Ro'skia pat the little girls head and said "Your hands ain't so clean either Dro'jasik" but through all the laughter I didn't forget the little girls question and I smiled "I can read, can you bring your candle closer?" I adjusted my bedroll and leaned on a pile of crates, I flipped open the book and looked up to see all the khajiits, male and female staring at me. I chuckled and began "Once Upon a time..."

So that was the end of chapter 3 and Ianian's first encounter with work XD so I hope I got ALL of the mistakes because I tried. So I decided upon a time 4E 172, kinda closer to the Skyrim's time XD after the Oblivion crisis which will come into play later. I only want to write about 10 chapter all together so next chapter some cool stuff is going to happen. Also I am going to try to incorporate some Ta'agra which is the Khajiits language.

Thanks for reading :D


	4. Chapter 4

**ElderScrolls**: The Adventures of Ianian and Altaer

**NOTE**: Hai, sorry for the long period of silence, I was rather busy and whatnot, this is going to be a short chapter so yeah let's do this :D I planned this story further and there should be maybe 6 more chapters, I found the time to write today YAY

**Chapter 4: Not Afraid**

I swished my slowly growing hair from my brow, and I groaned, the sun on my back felt like it was whipping me. I straightened upright and took a long drink of the luke-warm water. Everyday for the past year I've done this, harvested,plowed, counted the wheat, then I would read to the Khajiits after our "dinner" I guess you could call it. I have no Idea how Dro'jasik built all that muscle. I looked over at him , and couldn't believe what I saw. He was laughing.

"Have you lost your sense? how are you laughing right now?" I ask with a small chuckle hidden beneath my words. Dro'jasik stood and looked at me smile still plastered on his face as he stood upright and cracked his back.

"Dunmer, when one works as much as I do, there is many time to think. This one chooses to think about good times back in Elswyer with his family." He than through his hands in the air and said "And the Sun graces us with this heat and lights, so Dunmer the real question is how are you not laughing right now?" if Dro'jasik was smaller the guards would've whipped him half to death by now but his size let's us be able to talk and laugh.

"Woah, your optimism scares me" I add with fake shudder. We then hear the faint loud crack of the whip, everyone in the fields raised up and looked on to the scene near the hay shed. "Please please I just need more water, please." a young male khajiit pleaded, he must have have been new here. I looked over to Dro'jasik who shook his head in shame, he and I both knew he couldn't do anything. Ianian watched as the boy pleaded and the merciless guard raised his whip high preparing for another crack. I grabbed my jug off the ground the weight of the water and metal was heavy but I ran with it, to the front of the field "STOP" I yelled and I took the whip from the guard's hand and through it to the field, I set my water jug down and like a khajiit I hissed at him. The guard snarled at the sudden action,swearing and scampered off. I bent down to the male Khajiit and helped him up to a sitting position. I grabbed the water jug and said "You can have the rest of mine" as I placed it infront of him and turned to go back to my work, when I reached my spot. Dro'jasik shook his head at me and said in a tone more sorrowful than a warm "You shouldn't have done that".

The sun was now beginning to set and I was placing wheat in the shed, when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see it's was the young male from earlier he was crying "Thank-You and I am sorry!" he all but shouted he bowed his head and handed me the jug, it had been cleaned. I knew Something was going to happen to me for helping that kid, but to be honest I just didn't care I know what right and wrong and that was wrong.I extended my hand "It's alright, but hey can you do something for me?" I ask, the male nodded "can you finish stacking the hay, I am very tired and there's not much left to do" I hauled my body out the door after the male nodded. when I reached the slave quarters two guards were there waiting. I sighed and put my head down I know what's going to happen right now I am going to be beaten. "come with us, weakling Lord Greyhound wants to see you" I pulled my head back in shock and the guards gripped my arms and pulled me to my father.

They threw me to the ground in front of where my father was sitting. "Ianian I thought we could've worked something out and you could work here from the rest of your days, but it seems this is not the case? hmm?"with his voice eerily soft I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes "what?" He raised his hand and slapped me "MASTER, is speaking" he resumed his soft tone after a moment "Now a guard came in from field duty and filed a report against you and you just need to say true or not true okay?" he cleared his throat and unfolded the report "He gripped my wrist tightly and took my whip from me, I was just standing there minding my business he than said you proceeded to beat him with your water jug leaving him with a few broken ribs and then he says your hissed at him" I Stood "Lies" I all but hissed and he nodded leaning over to a guard ad whispered something in his ear. Lord Greyhound stood, flattening out his finest gold and velvet suit and placed his hands behind his back. "Restrain him" he said as he opened a small chest. Two guards were holding me down by the arm, one put his knee in my back making me kneel. The other gripped what little hair I had and pulled it back exposing my neck. Lord Greyhound turned around with a thick iron collar, he clamped it onto my neck and locked it with a key in which he handed to the guards "He;ll be gone tomorrow"turning to me "I will never have to deal with you ever again". The collar felt so heavy I thought my neck would snap, I was pushed into the slave quarters, The little khajiit girl had grown and he sat their reading a freshly stolen book "Asika" I said in a helpless voice" Can you read to me?". The 5-year-old scurried over and began to read a story, I helped her with a few of the words she stumbled on until i fell into a deep though I may be murdered tomorrow...but I am not afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

**ElderScrolls**: The Adventures of Ianian and Altaer

**NOTE**: Dear my reviewer with the awesome feedback, don't worry I will be going in much depth in this chapter hence why it took me so long to write :D here are answers to your questions: Asika is blonde with sandy coat she has beige cheetah spots, she is also a type of khajiit seen in Oblivion and Skyrim. :all the slaves speak in a broken imperial, they learned from listening to their masters many don't know how to read and write :Yes they do speak in Raspy voices :A few of the slaves are very cautious with Ianian but luckily J'skirao told everyone what a sweet and kind man he grew up to be before her death.: You'll see XD :Yes they do have all those features but since they are basically "house Cats" they are not allowed natural behaviour~ thanks so much for reading and hopefully you have your answers :D

**Chapter 5: Sing Ianian**

"IANIAN,IANIAN" I slowly began to stir at the pleas of Asika, I jumped into action still light-headed in a morning daze "Asika" my eyes focused and two dunmers that we're holding-down the 5 year-old "Stop thrashing kid, stay still" one said as he tried to put an iron collar Asika. Ianian looked around for his friends whom huddled in the corner, Dro'jasik was knocked out cold on the hard floor his head was bleeding, fortunately he was breathing. "ASIKA" Ianian pounded on the bars as Asika was swiftly smacked by the bigger guard knocking her un-conscience, the sandy cheetah spotted lump on the floor was motionless. Her mother broke free from the other females who were holding her back and lunged forward, her fangs were bared as she pushed the guards away from her daughter with all her body weight, they just fell backwards and swore some unmentionable things. "Ro'skia, bring her here I have some water on my side" Ianian alerted as he passed it over to Asika's mother "You" he turned to the other khajiits and pointed a finger a young dark orange khajiit "Get Dro'jasik up right and wipe his face, try and stop the bleeding with pressure" the khajitts stood motionless "NOW" after and while everyone was in action he counted all the ones with collars ...17...Asika and the young khajiit he had saved, whom was known as Dri'gik. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT DUNMER" a slave yells out at me "if that one minded ones business, everything would be fine!" I slowly raise my hands and say "please...please be calm my brother, You guys are my family...when everyone else hated me...you all picked me up and cradled me" I notion to Dro'jasik " I only owe my life to you, my brothers and sisters, I would never harm you" I pleaded my expression said it all as Dri'gik rose and placed his forehead onto mine and said "we know brother" I smiled a real smile but I was taken back when Dro'jasik reached out his hand to me, his forehead was severely swollen, looked like he had been clubbed..."If this one dies...please, hold on to this...remember us forever" Dro'jasik said something else but it was extremely slurred it's sounded like "S'yasi, I walk" he than slumped over ,dropping something into my hand. "Dro'jasik?" I put my hand to his brow and to my fortune he was warm. Just than the slave hatch threw itself open and 5 guards rushed in and said "bind the collared" I threw a blanket over Dro'jasik so the guards wouldn't finish him Dri'gik was the first to be binded, in iron chains and shackles. I heard a scream because they were trying taking Asika from Ro'skia whom was putting up quite the fight for her cub, even though she was not collared, she hovered over her cub slashing,biting and clawing at the guards as they neared "By the nine, Shut it" as the guards kicked and beat her. I reached through the bars at the guard, if I only got a hold of him I'd tear him a apart, just than I felt hands on my shoulders, I turned and as I did they bound my wrists but this did not stop me from headbutting him. I laughed as he muttered a swear word and raised his fist but the other guards stopped him "they have to be in good shape, don't damage'em" He spit on me and commented on my luck...you have no idea mer. The rest of us were rounded up, those who resisted were given a light beating, Since I built up some muscle from working they made me carry weapons and what ever else they could find...

We walk and walk and walk some more until we reached a sort of desert like area... We are all chained together by wrists I carried weapons, I felt so weak but I refuse to break...to fall...Dri'gik was in front of me and a few other male khajiits then women, Asika was up in her mother's best friends arms. I can't...I just can't...I fall miles and miles from the forest, from their camp, see you do learn things from eavesdropping. The sun...my face hit the ground and a then I felt the sting of the whip, Dri'gik pulled me to my feet... which we blistered "take'em off" I looked to the guard "what?" I said weakly "take off your shoes" I knew this would hurt but I did and picked up the weapons again...I was glad when we reached the a large circle of wagons that were filled with khajiits. I was made to walk around in circles, with the weapons on my back and my feet bare until everyone from my "tribe" was processed into the wagons...I was the last. "Strong Male" A guard muttered as he gripped my face "hmm You may have some water then we will tie you to the back of the wagon and you will walk, sadly there is no more room" he chuckled as I threw the weapons on the ground and knelt to give my feet a break, I ripped off the rest of my shirt, it was just shredded from the whip anyway. I heard many of the other khajiits pray for me in imperial or well broken imperial. I remembered that I slipped Dro'jasik's gift into my pocket and when I pulled it out, I held it close and wrapped It around my neck. It was his wedding ring...

I looked up at the guard as he brought me water I drank as much as I could...my back ached with every movement. I looked up at him as he pulled the water away "stand and walk" he took my chain and chained me to the back of my "tribes" wagon and then loaded me up with the weapons. 20 minutes in my knees gave out again. I swear to you I heard Ro'liko's voice...telling me that I had to keep walking...I needed too. The wagon was slow being lead by horses "HALT" the guard yelled "walk,Scum...WALK!" I looked at him and Ro'liko was all I heard...all I could see "come on, your the most brave and funny lookin' khajiit I've ever met. You can do this" she urged me "Yell,Scream,walk, sing... anything Ianian" I couldn't help but laugh as I rose "he's gone crazy" I heard one of the slaves say. "WALK" and I felt the whip on my bare skin.

"I was a man with everything, now I am a man with nothing~" I rose as I sang "I had a golden future and a Wife worth loving~" I took one step at a time, my tears began "Blood thirsty beast, different from you and me, crept into our lives~ opening a new door with a blood stained key~" I sang until I couldn't anymore until my throat was so dry that I couldn't even wince when the whip hit me... we reached the camp...I walked 76 miles since we reached the wagons. They knew we would not run because we had nowhere to go. So when we reached the camp they went into their little cabin and we had the camp, the men and women were allowed to be mixed together to say good-byes ,a hug or a kiss because they knew that they would be split up one way or another. "Ianian" I heard the patter of familiar feet and Asika ran into my arms, I caressed her hair and gave her a hug, looking at the nasty bump she had from the guards. Dri'gik sat next to me and we all just sat their together as we waiting from the other khajiits to make food.

"Here cubs" a very old khajiit said as she handed us our food. I went to put a spoonful into my mouth but I stopped and stood, my back damaged back making me limp about "Did you eat?" I asked a little boy khajiit with short black fur and a set of silver blue eyes no older that 7, he shyly shook his head and I handed him my bowl of gruel "eat up" I limped away and sat back down "Why did you help the cub?" a young khajitt asked. "Well because I am not starving for it, and he is but a child, a brother and son, I on the other hand am just a mer khajiit" I felt a cold cloth on my back an old woman was cleaning my back "he's my grand-son, Crisk'ol after my son" she nodded over to the little dark-furred boy. Asika called out "Any of you got a book?" she asked in a tone of urgency, from the back of the crowd of nearly 50 khajiits you heard "I DO" and a teenage khajiit with fur like fire and eyes like coal "I can't read it but it had a picture of knight" she said proudly. I chuckled and kindly thanked the woman who tended my back as I propped Asika up in my lap and I began to read aloud, to everyone. It's amazing how we were all equal here...a family...this pained Ianian as he began to secretly wish for Ro'liko and J'skirao, his real family back...alive.

So yeah that's the end of ch.5 hopefully you enjoyed this as mush as I did writing it :D

Thanks and see you next chapter (might work on it tomorrow)

Fav/Review/Follow

Much love :

Dusky~


End file.
